Fishing floats and bite detectors are well known in the art. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,779,122; 2,947,105; 885,627; 2,500,078; 2,772,504; 1,296,452; 3,578,748 and 2,901,855 and in British Pat. No. 2,093,671. The most common device is a hook, line and sinker secured to a plastic jug such as a milk jug.
While the varieties of fishing floats and bite indication devices are apparently well suited for their particular uses, until the present invention there has been no economical fishing float for use in catching fish and indicating a caught fish while allowing for ease of recovery of the float, easy storage of the float, quick variation of the fishing depth, easy accumulation of fishing line and avoidance of line tangles. It is for this reason that the present fishing float was invented.